Ramen, Sasuke?
by Patto-san
Summary: Setelah memukul Naruto karena menuduhnya telah mematahkan kunainya, Sasuke mengakui bahwa ramen-terutama pemberian Naruto-adalah makanan yang enak. Untuk Ulang Tahun Sasuke Uchiha 2013, prompt Dearest Gift. Happy birthday, Sasuke! :)


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Pernah mendapatkan kado ulang tahun lebih cepat daripada seharusnya? Sasuke mengalaminya pada ulang tahunnya kali ini. Dua hari sebelum peringatan hari kelahirannya, ia menerima sebilah _kunai_ yang berkilau dengan nama Sasuke terpatri di bilahnya.

Hadiahnya itu sih tidak istimewa-istimewa amat untuk ukuran seorang calon _shinobi_ seperti Sasuke. Hal yang membuatnya istimewa adalah hadiah tersebut adalah pemberian dari abang sekaligus idolanya, Itachi-_nii_. Sang abang memberikannya lebih cepat karena ia tidak bisa menemani Sasuke pada tanggal 23 Juli ini. Sebuah misi harus dituntaskan dan Itachi baru bisa pulang dua hari setelah ulang tahun Sasuke. Sayang sekali, ya.

Meski hadiahnya diberikan lebih cepat dan Itachi tak bisa merayakannya bersama dirinya, Sasuke tetap bergembira. Sehari setelah menerima hadiahnya, ia bahkan membawanya ke Konoha _Gakuen_ untuk dipamerkan pada teman-temannya. Sasuke sangat bangga dengan pemberian abang tersayangnya tersebut.

Apalagi, di kalangan murid-murid Konoha _Gakuen,_ nama Itachi adalah legenda hidup yang tak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Itachi akan menarik perhatian mereka, tak terkecuali _kunai_ yang diberikan oleh Itachi pada Sasuke. Kiba bahkan menyebar dugaannya bahwa jangan-jangan _kunai_ pemberian Itachi tersebut adalah _kunai_ yang pernah digunakan oleh Itachi untuk mengalahkan musuh-musuhnya. Padahal, Sasuke sudah menjelaskan bahwa _kunai_ itu masih baru.

Maka, berbondong-bondonglah para murid yang penasaran tersebut ke lapangan di belakang Konoha _Gakuen_ pada saat istirahat. Anak laki-laki tertarik dengan _kunai_ pemberian Itachi sedangkan anak perempuan punya alasan tersendiri : agar bisa dekat-dekat Sasuke tanpa perlu mencari-cari alasan yang lebih tepat, seperti yang umumnya mereka lakukan selama ini.

Hampir semua murid penasaran. Kecuali satu anak yang setiap saat berpendapat bahwa Sasuke tidak sekeren anggapan orang banyak. Anak itu adalah Naruto. Satu-satunya murid Konoha _Gakuen_ yang beranggapan bahwa Sasuke tidak istimewa.

Maka, pada saat teman-temannya mengerumuni Sasuke, Naruto hanya melihat dari kejauhan. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kekesalan. Ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa iri dalam kilatan mata birunya.

"N-Naruto-_kun_ tidak mau melihat _kunai_ milik Sasuke?" tanya Hinata nyaris berbisik. Gadis cilik itu merasa prihatin melihat Naruto yang tidak sudi bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

"_Kunai_ seperti itu banyak di akademi ini. Apa hebatnya?" balas Naruto ketus, lalu beranjak meninggalkan lapangan.

Hinata hendak mengikuti dengan ragu. Namun lambaian tangan Ino dan Sakura yang memanggilnya untuk mendekat membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto yang menjauh, kemudian dengan ragu menghampiri Ino dan Sakura yang tengah berada di kerumunan anak-anak yang tengah mengagumi _kunai_ pemberian Itachi. Rasa penasaran membuatnya sejenak melupakan Naruto.

Naruto menoleh sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan lapangan, menyaksikan sekali lagi betapa teman-temannya hanya memedulikan Sasuke. Kali ini sorot matanya menjadi lebih sendu. Naruto memang bukan siapa-siapa bila dibandingkan dengan Sasuke.***

* * *

Keputusan Sasuke untuk memamerkan hadiahnya ternyata berakibat buruk. Saat waktu pulang tiba, Sasuke menemukan _kunai_ barunya di lapangan dalam keadaan mengenaskan : ujungnya patah!

Setahu Sasuke, Shikamaru menjadi anak terakhir yang memegang _kunai_ tersebut. Saat Sasuke hendak kembali ke dalam gedung, ia meminjamkan _kunai _itu pada Shikamaru yang juga berencana meminta hadiah serupa dari ayahnya saat ia berulang tahun nanti. Sasuke percaya saja padanya mengingat Shikamaru tidak ceroboh seperti Kiba atau Chouji.

Tapi ternyata begini jadinya. Dan Shikamaru memiliki pembelaannya sendiri. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa adalah kesalahan jika meminjamkan benda yang bukan milik sendiri pada orang lain, Shikamaru mengaku kasihan pada anak yang meminta agar ia bisa memegang _kunai_ tersebut.

"Naruto mengaku akan menjaganya dengan baik. Dia bilang, nanti dia yang akan mengembalikannya padamu, saat waktu pulang tiba," ujar Shikamaru pelan.

Sasuke terperangah. Ia tahu, Naruto tidak pernah menyukainya. Namun, perbuatan Naruto yang merusak benda kesayangan Sasuke tidak akan bisa dimaafkan!

Maka, sore itu juga, Sasuke mendatangi Naruto di selasar gedung dan tanpa bicara langsung memukul wajah Naruto. Saat itu, teman-teman mereka hanya terdiam. Anak-anak perempuan tampak kaget dan ketakutan. Tak mengira bahwa Sasuke yang mereka idolakan bisa berbuat segarang itu.

Naruto terjungkal. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan bingung dan terkejut. Tapi Sasuke tak memberinya kesempatan.

"Teme! Aku tidak..."

Ucapan Naruto terputus akibat tinju Sasuke yang sangat keras. Bocah pirang itu akhirnya tersungkur.

Anak-anak perempuan menjerit demi menyaksikan pemukulan itu. Sementara anak laki-laki terkesiap. Serempak mereka mengerumuni Sasuke dan Naruto. Hanya mengerumuni tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kenapa kau patahkan _kunai_ku?!" bentak Sasuke pada Naruto yang masih tersungkur di lantai.

"Bukan aku! Aku tidak mematahkannya!" bantah Naruto.

"Memang bukan Naruto-_kun_ yang mematahkannya!" sergah seorang anak perempuan yang berada di kerumunan murid-murid. Hinata.

Hampir semua pandangan tertuju pada Hinata. Kecuali pandangan Sakura dan Ino yang tertuju pada ujung kaki mereka. Kedua anak itu tampak gelisah. Hinata pun gelisah dan wajahnya tampak lebih pucat daripada biasanya.

"K-kami bertiga yang mematahkannya, S-Sasuke-_kun._ Kami mencoba melemparkannya pada sebuah batu besar dan... _kunai_ itu patah," aku Ino yang kini segagap Hinata. Pengakuannya tersebut segera mendapat tanggapan berupa gumaman dari murid-murid yang berkumpul di selasar.

"Iya. Aku memintanya dari Naruto. Aku bilang akan mengembalikannya setelah selesai menggunakannya. Tapi waktu _kunai_ itu patah, kami sangat takut dan meninggalkannya di lapangan," sambung Sakura pelan.

Sasuke menatap ketiga gadis cilik tersebut, lalu menatap Naruto yang masih meringis sambil menyentuh luka-lukanya. Tubuh Sasuke membeku. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah mendengar pengakuan pelaku yang sebenarnya.***

* * *

Naruto menatap wajahnya di cermin. Ia menyentuh lembut pipi dan pelipisnya yang terluka akibat dihajar oleh Sasuke. Ia meringis, lalu menyeringai lebar. Menyadari betapa bodohnya dia yang telah menyentuh luka-lukanya sendiri.

Iruka-_sensei_ yang mengantarnya pulang telah meninggalkan tempat Naruto sejak tadi. Barangkali karena kasihan, instruktur baru di Konoha _Gakuen_ itu menghadiahkan Naruto berkotak-kotak susu dan _ramen_ instan, makanan kesukaan Naruto, yang kini dibiarkan tergeletak di meja makan.

Mata Naruto berbinar saat melihat selusin _ramen_ instan yang siap memenuhi perutnya. Dengan penuh suka cita ia meraih sebungkus _ramen_ tersebut untuk disiram dengan air panas. Ah, sedapnya.

Saat air panas mengguyur _ramen_ yang siap disantap, Naruto mendengar bunyi ketukan pintu. Makan malam Naruto tampaknya akan tertunda.***

Kata orang, memaafkan itu lebih sulit daripada meminta maaf. Namun Sasuke tak setuju. Sebab, ia sudah melihat buktinya sendiri. Ia memang kesulitan meminta maaf pada Naruto, namun Naruto tampaknya tak menemui kesulitan untuk memaafkan Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke memasuki tempat tinggal Naruto dua menit yang lalu, ia sudah dibuat tercengang saat mendengar kata-kata Naruto, "_kunai_ itu memang bagus, Teme. Kupikir sama saja dengan _kunai _lain yang pernah kulihat. Ternyata memang beda, ya. Sayang sekali dia cepat rusak."

Sasuke tahu, Naruto tidak begitu pintar. Tapi ia tidak menyangka jika teman sekelasnya ini malah lebih memperhatikan nasib _kunai_ milik Sasuke daripada nasibnya sendiri!

"A-aku minta maaf karena telah memukulmu, Naruto."

Naruto mengerling. Matanya menyipit kala ia menggeleng lalu membalas, "kalau aku tidak meminjamkannya pada Sakura, _kunai _itu tidak akan patah."

"Tapi tetap saja aku salah karena sudah memukulmu!" tukas Sasuke tak sabar. Ia memukul meja yang menjadi batas antara dirinya dengan Naruto.

Naruto tampak tertegun. Ia menoleh pada _ramen_ instan yang siap disantap. Aromanya tercium menggoda selera. Kecuali bagi Sasuke yang tidak suka makan _ramen_.

Naruto menyodorkan _ramen_ siap santap tersebut pada Sasuke sambil berkata, "_ramen, _Sasuke? Ini hadiah ulang tahun dariku untukmu. Kuharap kau suka."

Sasuke lagi-lagi dibuat tercengang. Bukan karena Naruto memberinya _ramen_ sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, melainkan karena sikap Naruto yang tidak mempermasalahkan kejadian sore tadi di akademi.

"Kita sama-sama salah, Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa memberimu _kunai_ yang bagus. Tapi aku punya _ramen_ yang enak ini untukmu," ujar Naruto. "Habiskan segera, ya. Kalau sudah dingin, rasanya jadi tidak enak lagi."

Sasuke mengambil _ramen_ siap santap tersebut dengan ragu. Ia tidak suka _ramen_. Tapi bagaimana jika _ramen_ itu adalah pemberian anak yang telah memaafkannya sebelum Sasuke sempat meminta maaf? Tidak mungkin ia tolak, bukan?

Sasuke agak kesulitan menelan kenyalnya hadiah ulang tahun pemberian Naruto. Hangatnya kuah _ramen_ melegakan tenggorokannya yang tadinya tersumbat untuk mengucapkan kata maaf. Melegakan, meskipun tak lantas membuat Sasuke menyukai _ramen_.

Sementara itu, si empunya rumah sibuk menyiapkan _ramen_ instan untuk ia santap sendiri. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Naruto menyiapkan dua kotak _ramen_ sekaligus!

"Mari kita makan, Sasuke!" kata Naruto riang sebelum menghabiskan satu kotak _ramen_ dengan kecepatan yang membuat Sasuke terbelalak. Sebelum Sasuke menghabiskan _ramen_ hadiah ulang tahunnya sendiri, Naruto sudah melahap isi kotak yang kedua. Saat Sasuke akhirnya—dengan susah payah—menghabiskan jatahnya, Naruto telah berbaring di lantai dengan perut yang agak membuncit karena kekenyangan.

"Huaaah! _Ramen _ memang makanan paling enak!" seru Naruto gembira.

"Iya, _ramen_ darimu memang enak, Dobe," timpal Sasuke pelan, "terima kasih untuk kado ulang tahun yang enak ini."

Naruto terkekeh lalu tersenyum lebar, 'melenyapkan' sepasang mata biru yang biasanya bersinar cerah. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Naruto saat ini. Namun Sasuke merasa sangat berterima kasih untuk hadiah-hadiah yang ia terima tahun ini.***

SELESAI

* * *

A/N :

FF ini dibuat dalam kondisi mmm... tanpa ide. Jadi ya, semuanya dimasuk-masukin aja hehehe. Hadiahnya pun yang terpikirkan hanya _kunai _karena _katana _kelihatannya agak berlebihan. Ber-setting sebelum pembantaian keluarga Uchiha oleh Itachi. Jadi, wajarlah jika Sasuke masih menjadi anak manis. Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke-_kun!_


End file.
